I'm a be your boyfriend
by lyokocrazyuyjao
Summary: Ulrich takes Odd's advice and does something totally unexpected. Oneshot/songfic


**Hey code lyoko fans this is just a little Oneshot to keep you waiting whilst I finish updating my other stories. DO NOT OWN SONG. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You should just man up, she is already to the dance with William because you didn't ask her," Odd said annoyed, he was starting to lose patience with the guy in front of him. He could be the bravest in life or death situations but he couldn't ask his best friend out.

"I know Odd, I just need a to tell her," Ulrich said passing a hand through his hair

"Well the dance is coming up in a week, do something during the dance,"

"WAIT! That's it, Odd your a genius,"

"Well... I try," Odd said rubbing his nails against his shirt

Ulrich stood up and took out a piece of paper and wrote something on it, he then stood up and ran out of his dorm room, to destination that was unknown to Odd.

"Well... Kiwi looks like Romeo's got a plan."

Next Morning

"So where were you last night Ulrich?" Odd asked

"Just out and about... You know," Ulrich replied

"Yeah sure,"

"Why? What happened last night?" A curious Aelita asked

"Nothing I got to go, see you later Ok?" Ulrich said getting up

"But we got class don't worry,"

ODD'S P.O.V

We watched Ulrich walk away.

"Is it me or is Ulrich secretive?"

"Odd Ulrich's always secretive," Jeremy retorted

"Yeah but today he is a bit more secretive than normal," I said

"Hey guys," Yumi greeted

"Hey Yumi," the others replied

"Yumi could I ask you a question?" I said

"Sure go ahead,"

"Do you know where Ulrich was last night?"

"Uh...No, why?"She said with a slight blush on her face.

"Uh... Never mind."

I got up scratched and the back of my head, "Well I better get to class, see you later,"

* * *

ULRICH'S P.O.V

After leaving the guys, I went to the library to do some research. I wanted to show Yumi that I want to be with her and I won't toy with her. This week is going to be hectic...

Lunch Time (end of Ulrich p.o.v)

"Guys, I haven't seen Ulrich all morning," Yumi said starting to get worried

"We haven't seen him either, hope he's Ok."

"Hey guys," Ulrich said

"Where were you? We've been worried sick?" Aelita asked

"I have been practicing..." I said with a smirk

"For What?" Yumi questioned

"That's for me to know and you to find out," I said winking at her, she blushed.

Go Ulrich! I cheered silently in my head. Maybe it is time I started taking control of the situation.

Friday : Day of the dance

"Aelita, can I tell you something?" Yumi asked

"Sure anything," Aelita said getting her shoes

"I've been receiving anonymous letters at night,

"Do you know who it is?"Aelita asked. "And what does the letters say?"

"Uh...They say ' at 10.00 look at the stage and prepare for the show. I tell you how I want it so'."**(N/A I know rhyme sucks :-l)**

"I guess we're just gonna have to wait."

There was a knock on the door and Aelita went the door.

"hey guys!"

"Wow Aelita,you... lo... wow," Jeremy stuttered

Aelita was wearing a long pink dress that stopped just before the ankles, she had black high heels with a black hair clip to match and her hair curled slightly around her face, she also put on some clear lip gloss.

"Jeremy get it out, before a fly enters your mouth,"Odd said chuckling

"Thank you Jeremy."Aelita said giggling

"Yumi, You look wonderful," A voice said from behind the boys.

Yumi was wearing a long red dress with a slight that stopped in the middle of her thighs, she black high heels and a bit of make up.**(N/A not good with make up you'l have to excuse me)**

"Thank you William,"

"Well lets get to the dance before the party starts without us."

The dance was coming along great dancing, laughing and drinking.

"Odd do you know where Ulrich is?" Yumi asked after a while

"No, he said he wasn't coming,"

"O..."

Suddenly the lights went and a spotlight appeared in the middle and music started to play,**(N/A if you know this song the you'll know how it** starts.)

A dark figure appeared in the middle of the spotlight.

"This is for a special girl whose been receiving letters." Ulrich said as he lifted his head up.

The gang expect William gasped.

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go_  
_I can take you places you ain't never been before_  
_Baby take a chance or you'll never ever ever know_  
_I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow_  
_Swag swag swag, on you_  
_Chillin by the fire while we eatin' fondue_  
_I dunno about me but I know about you_  
_So say hello to falsetto in three two swag_

_PRE HOOK_  
_I'd like to be everything you want_  
_Hey girl, let me talk to you_

_HOOK_  
_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_  
_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone_  
_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_  
_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

_VERSE 2_  
_Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't_  
_I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe_  
_I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know_  
_Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow_  
_Burr_  
_Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend_  
_You could be my girlfriend until the epic world ends_  
_Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and_  
_Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirl wind_  
_Swaggie_

_PRE HOOK_  
_I'd like to be everything you want_  
_Hey girl, let me talk to you_

_HOOK_  
_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_  
_Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone_  
_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_  
_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

_BRIDGE_  
_So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl_  
_Spend a week wit your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend_  
_If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl_  
_I just want to love you, and treat you right_  
_HOOK_  
_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_  
_Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone_  
_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_  
_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, never let you go_  
_Na na na, na na na, na na na_  
_Ya girl_  
_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_  
_If I was your boyfriend_  
_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_  
_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_  
_If I was your boyfriend_

The song ended and everybody started clapping. As Ulrich walked off stage girls strated hassling him for his autograph he had to fight his way through the crowed to b able to get outside, towards the forest.

"It's about time." A figure behind him said

But before Ulrich could respond the person kissed him before he could respond to the kiss the girl pulled back and hugged him.

"I love you,"

"Love you too Yumi."

* * *

**Well here is my first oneshot, sorry for any bieber haters who think this song ruins Ulrich's image. I thought this song was good for what I had planned. Well tell me what you think, thank you very much. R&R please.**


End file.
